Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. A fuel system supplies fuel to the combustor. The fuel system generally includes one or more fuel control valve assemblies that control the amount of fuel supplied to the combustor. Any misalignment between the valve and the actuator of a fuel control valve assembly may affect the operation and control of the gas turbine engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,668 to H. Bauman discloses a control assembly including a positioner/actuator and a control valve. The positioner/actuator includes a valve actuator and a positioner for controlling actuator position and speed in response to a control signal. The control valve has a characteristic flow rate as a function of time. The positioner may include an electronic control circuit for modifying the travel speed of the actuator to produce a desired flow rate as a function of time. The positioner may determine an error between a desired actuator position and an actual actuator position and apply a correction signal to reduce the error. The correction signal is asymmetric with respect to error polarity.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.